A transliteration method known in the prior art consists of switching a transliteration model for transliterating a string sn in a language to a string tn in another language according to which is the original language of the personal name presented by the string sn in a language, Chinese, Japanese, or English, and transliterating by using the switched model for transliteration (for example, Non-Patent Literature 1).
Also known in the prior art is the αβ method for calculating the transliteration probability that a string sn in a language is transliterated into a string tn in another language based on the rewriting probability that a string or a character (“a segment,” hereafter) α constituting the string sn in a language is rewritten as a segment β constituting the string tn in another language (for example, Non-Patent Literature 2).